evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluecorp
Bluecorp is the main operation base of Redd White and the namesake info-gathering company it is named after, in which, he dedicates to blackmail other authority figures (like policemen, politicians or judges) to obtain illegal information or other wealth. Their (Known) employers are Redd White and April May. Methods Bluecorp's methods for getting information are via wiretapping or convincing other authorities to give information, then blackmailing them(as mentioned above). Of course, one of the victims was Marvin Grossberg, who was first convinced to do a wrong action, give the information of the DL-6. White offered a great sum of money, Marvin accepted and gave the information to White, trusting that he will give a good use, but instead, he used it to threat Misty as a crazy woman, thus, she departed. Mia (Misty's daughter) departed after this too, she wanted to become a lawyer, so she can discover the truth about the incident. During 2016 In 2016, September 5, Mia was talking with her sister Maya about the information, Redd used April as a wiretapper, so he can get the information. After the conversation Redd somehow, entered Fey & Co. Law Offices, and threatened Mia to give the information, Mia acted as if her had n9ot the information, unfortunately, Redd discovered that the information was in the Thinker's statue that Mia held, Redd after this used the statue to kill her and wrote "Maya" on a paper. After that our protagonist(Phoenix Wright) enters in scene, because Mia called him too, only to discover that Mia was lying dead, with Maya crying over her, Maya dismayed after she saw Phoenix, feeling empathy, put unconscious Maya on the couch, after she recovered consciousness, she left. After Phoenix finished exanimating the scene he was planning on calling the police, that's it, until he noticed the phone wasn't working, suddenly, April May called the police, while glaring Phoenix, Him, in confession left the scene, only to find that Maya was there, after a few questions, Phoenix shows Maya the paper piece, of course, Maya was confused, from nowhere, Gumshoe appeared, when he saw the paper without thinking twice, he arrested Maya like White was planning. When Maya was arrested, Phoenix decided to search a lawyer(since he was a rookie), He tried to get information so he talked with the inspector, then he went to April May's Apartment, he noted something strange, but didn't have the opportunity to study it, not get useful information from her, so he went to search the lawyer, one of them was Marvin Grossberg, but he failed to do so, instead, Phoenix decided to defend her, against a prodigy(since Winston Payne was too incompetent for the job), Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix went to April May's room again, instead it was the bellboy who was there, he was doing maintenance on her room, Phoenix, after the bellboy left, he grabbed the evidence... it was no more or less than a wiretap, which she was hiding. Maya's trial In the trial Phoenix and Edgeworth where confronting each other to decide the fate of Maya, first witness was Gumshoe, who told about the scene, he knew that Maya committed the crime because of a "hard evidence" he had. Phoenix doubts about this "hard evidence", because he does not consider a "suspicious woman in pink's claim" as a hard evidence, obviously, the others in the court agree with him. Gumshoe later explains the "hard evidence", it was the paper that the victim wrote(a least it looks like it), Phoenix doubts this again, because the autopsy report said that the victim died immediately. Miles, as a prodigy, had a trick under his sleeve, what he did show? a updated autopsy report, which says that the victim had a few minutes before dying. After that, the inspector was dismissed and they called another witness, it was April May which was going to testify about the crime, how did she "saw" Maya killing her sister. the punchline is: when she saw the "Clock", He immediately ask how did she saw it, Phoenix assured the only way to know that the crime weapon was the Thinker's statue is a clock holding it into your hands, so he started to suspect that April was the criminal, also she said that the clock sounded, this made her more suspicious, yet this is the start, Phoenix asked how did she get to know that was a clock, if it was empty, there wasn't a way to know that the statue is a clock if didn't sound, he theorized how the murder would be, the most possible scenario is this: She broke into the apartment she grabbed the statue and killed mia, thus the clock sounded. Miles Immediately objected, he wanted to make Wright to remember that the statue was empty, so it didn't sound, Wright, of course, had a trick in the sleeve, the other theory: She didn't need to break or even enter the apartment, instead, she used a device for spying, a wiretapper namely, which she used to hear the conversation of Mia and her sister in this line exactly: Maya: you just want me to hold on to "The Thinker" for you, then? Mia: you could. Ah... I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now. Maya: It's not working? That's lame! Mia: had to take the clockwork out, sorry. ... 5, 9:27 AM This of course, was very crucial, April wanted to demonstrate she did not committed the crime, via calling the bellboy, Wright had to decide if he calls the bellboy or not, because Miles did a treaty with him, if he didn't get any useful information Maya would be declared guilty and April will be set free, he decided to call the bellboy still, Miles told him it was a trap, Wright wanted to go back but there isn't a way back now. After the break the bellboy appeared in the court, and told what he was doing at that hour, at 8.00 pm he received a call from miss May and 9:00 pm he brought a cold coffee to her, which was at precisely that hour. Wright didn't find any good clue, and Miles told him to surrender and let April go, but wright asked a last question, it was about April's registration, he told wright that his first thought of her was that she's a beautiful woman, one of her types, but also "disappointed" him, Wright asks why he was "disappointed", he said that he saw her with another person, Wright immediately objected, and asked him why he didn't told that before, it was because Miles told him not to say nothing untill they ask for, obviously Miles was furious with the confession of the bellboy, thus Wright giving the possibility of a second person, and so April falls under suspicion since she's a accomplice, still Maya was suspected. After May's trial Phoenix before going to jail to contact with April, he got a paper with a piece of April's testimony: "The victim dodged an attack then ran to the right, but she was caught and struck." . April, when she sees him she fakes being happy, and then gets angry, for what happened to her, wright tried to ask her but didn't work, so he went to gatewater, where he met the bellboy, he asked who was the other man, he discovered it was White, but didn't had any photo of him, so he goes to Grossberg's office to discover not only that he wasn't there, but also his big picture wasn't there and 2 photos where in his desktop, one contained a woman(Misty Fey) and the other one a man(Redd White), he grabbed the photo of Redd and went back to the gatewater hotel, to ask the bellboy who was that man, effectively it was White, the Bellboy writes a report about May being with White, Wright goes back to jail to ask may about "that man" he showed the photo, and then the report, she confessed that she was a pawn of Redd White who is the main head of the crime, she didn't to confess anymore, because Redd will do the same thing as Mia, thus, May Wasn't under suspicion anymore. After Wright got the evidence, he went to Bluecorp, where he noticed Marvin Grossberg's Painting, and also met Redd White, Wright asked him a few questions, with not quite useful answers, then asked about blackmailing, Redd abstained answering, instead, he told wright about his (legal, obviously)powers, then punched wright. Wright went back to Grossberg's office, to ask him a few questions(also for giving back his photo) the most important question was about his painting, he knew that Marvin was blackmailed, then he decides to confess about the incident(see above), Marvin, remorseful of his actions, gives information about White's actions, where he can find in Mia's library, he, eventually finds good information about a blackmailed politician, he went again to Bluecorp, to rub the proof in White's face, White called the police, then the chief prosecutor(Presumably, Lana Skye), when gumshoe came, White ordered to arrest wright with no justification. Now Wright and Maya are both under suspicion, but Wright has faith that he'll win the trial. Wright's trial At the start, Miles assured to have not mercy with wright, so they went to the courtroom, in which, Miles will demonstrate that White is innocent, White stands on the witness' stand, and start's stating that "that spiky-haired lawyer" hit her from the left side, wright objected to this and showed the paper that contained April's testimony, redd then told that she was hit twice, cone from the left, and other of the right, which is also contradictory, because she was hit once, wright demands that Redd change his testimony. he says that one hit(the left one) was failed and the other(the right one) was successful before she escaped, Redd talks about a glass light stand, but Wright says it's impossible to notice that is a lamp, since the line of sight from the hotel to the fey office is very limited, because of that, he didn't saw the lamp, White was at the point of breaking until Miles told White to confess his crime, not the assassination, but other crime, the wiretapping, White proudly(and falsely confessed) about the crime, he talked about how at the beginning of September he put the wiretapper, Wright wasn't successful pressing and decided to surrender, until Mia's spirit came out of Maya's body, Wright dismayed after this event and recovered consciousness eventually thinking that he lot the case... he didn't, it was temporary, instead Mia gave him useful information about the paper, it was the receipt of the lamp, which was bought in September 4, one day before the murder. Wright eventually entered the courtroom, the judge was doubting about giving Wright a second opportunity, but Edgeworth was pious and gave him a second opportunity, they made White testify again, only to find out that the lamp wasn't there, of course Miles wanted to gain time via prolonging the trial, Wright was afraid of this... Untill Mia gave him a paper of the victims of Redd White, Wright said in loud voice all the victims, and if White wasn't arrested they will give the paper to the authorities, thus, White surrendered, Wright And Maya were declared Non-Guilty, and this is what ends White's reign of terror. Trivia *After Bluecorp was dissolved Redd's desktop appeared as a cameo in Gyakuten Kenji 2, on the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee Headquarters at the Big Tower's 51th floor. *Redd White apparently chose the name of his company due to his favorite colour being blue. *White's name, combined with the name of his company, reference the colors of the U.S. flag. Though technically other flags employ red, white and blue as its colors, the probable intent of the American localized name is to reference the American flag. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Oppression Category:Crimes